


Bring mich an mein Limit

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Catheters, Dilators, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Orgasm Denial, Sub Gabriel, Teasing, rectal probe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: „Was will ich?“ Sie schnurrte träumerisch, legte sich wieder neben ihn und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr.„Ich werde dich fallen lassen, um dich wieder aufzufangen. Ich werde dich weit weg tragen und dich zu mir zurück bringen.Ich werde dich Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen, dein Inneres nach außen wenden,du wirst dich auflösen und dann werde ich dich wieder zusammensetzen.“





	Bring mich an mein Limit

 

„Sag mir, was ich für dich tun kann. Was brauchst du?“

Eva kuschelte sich besorgt und mitfühlend an die Brust ihres Mannes und mit einem lautem Seufzen umarmte er sie fest. Er hatte eine arbeitsreiche Woche hinter sich und war total erschöpft und schachmatt. Sie bekam ihn nur zum Schlafen und Essen zu Gesicht.

„Jemand, der mich komplett zerlegt und dann wieder zusammensetzt“, murmelte er und seufzte mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Spielzimmer in 15 Minuten. Mach dich fertig“, antwortete seine Frau und er hob fragend seine Augenbrauen.

„Du willst es, du bekommst es. Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen!“

 

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging ins Spielzimmer.

Gabriel dachte nicht lange nach und sprang auf. Die Müdigkeit war verschwunden, der Adrenalinrausch hatte übernommen und er flitzte ins Badezimmer.

 

„Ich werde dich entscheiden lassen, wen willst du haben?“, fragte Eva geduldig und hielt das Halsband in ihren Händen.

„Beide, aber ich denke, ich brauche es heute ein bisschen härter“, antwortete er entschlossen nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens, „ich gehöre dir, ich bin was du willst, ich tue was immer du mir sagst während ich das verdammte Ding trage. Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich“, schmunzelte sie und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken laufen, bevor sie das Halsband um seinen Hals schloss.

„Ich habe dich vermisst“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, „ich möchte, dass du dich nur auf mich konzentrierst und alle Gedanken der letzten Tage hinter dir lässt. Geh aufs Bett, ich will dich auf allen Vieren, wir werden heute etwas Neues ausprobieren.“

„Ja, my love.“

_,Etwas Neues‘_

Gabriel war immer offen für etwas Neues und aufgeregt kletterte er aufs Bett, ging in Position und senkte die Augen.

Er wusste, dass Eva es genoss, ihn zappeln zu lassen. Sein Körper vibrierte vor Verlangen und sein Herzschlag hatte bereits eine bedrohliche Geschwindigkeit erreicht.

Aber sie würde erst anfangen wenn sich das änderte.

 

Und so holte sie in der Zwischenzeit die Utensilien, die sie für diese Session geplant hatte und er warf einen verstohlenen Blick in ihre Richtung, worauf sie stehenblieb.

„Perfekt ... und du wartest nur auf mich.“

„Ja my love.“

„Leg dich auf deinen Rücken und schließe deine Augen, ich brauche dich entspannt. Ich werde dir erzählen, wovon ich davon geträumt habe was ich mit dir machen werde.“

Es war nicht leicht für Gabriel, die Augen geschlossen zu halten, während er hörte, dass sie etwas machte.

Aber er wusste, dass eine Strafe folgen würde, wenn er so frech wäre und diesen Befehl nicht befolgen würde.

Eva lag nahe bei ihm, flüsterte ihm ins Ohr und gab ihrem Mann die Zeit, die er brauchte, um ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Dann nahm sie den Metallstift zur Hand, den sie bestellt hatte.

Man konnte zwischen sechs verschiedenen Stufen wählen. Drei für Vibration, drei für minimalen elektrischen Stromschläge. Natürlich hatte sie den Stift zuerst an sich selbst ausprobiert, Gabe sollte keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen.

Aber jetzt stellte sie ihn auf Stufe drei und hielt ihn nahe an seinen Hals.

 

„Was ...?“, schrie er und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zur Decke.

Es war nicht der Schmerz, sondern die Überraschung die seinen Körper erzittern ließ.

„Shh... ich hab dich“, flüsterte sie und verbiss sie ein Grinsen, küsste die Stelle wo sie ihn elektrisiert hatte.

„Vertraust du mir?“

Gabe holte tief Luft und die Antwort kam nach einem minimalen Zögern.

„Natürlich, my love.“

„Nun, ich denke du brauchst ein wenig Hilfe, um still zu halten, leg deine Hände über deinen Kopf.“

War er in einem Moment noch ruhig und entspannt, kontrollierte ihn das Chaos im nächsten Moment, als sie seine Hände an das Bettgestell befestigte. Ihre Hände bewegten sich über seine Handgelenke, zu seinen Schultern und zu seinem Halsband.

„Sehr gut.“

Aber sein Schwanz schien die Tortur zu mögen, denn er lag schwer und hart auf seinem Bauch.

Mit einem sanften Stöhnen verschmierte Eva seine Lusttropfen und schnippte ihn mit zwei Fingern an.

Gabe räusperte sich und Eva konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie ihm das Sprechen verboten hatte.

_,So ein guter Sub‘_

„Möchtest du etwas sagen?“

„Was hast du vor, my love?“

„Was will ich?“ Sie schnurrte träumerisch, legte sich wieder neben ihn und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr.

„Ich werde dich fallen lassen, um dich wieder aufzufangen. Ich werde dich weit weg tragen und dich zu mir zurück bringen.

Ich werde dich Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen, dein Inneres nach außen wenden, du wirst dich auflösen und dann werde ich dich wieder zusammensetzen.“

Gabriel schloss stöhnend die Augen und ein Blitz zuckte durch seinen Körper.

Er wusste nicht genau, ob es Erregung oder Angst war.

 

Am Anfang kostete es Eva viel Überwindung, um so zu reden oder zu handeln, aber das war es, was die beiden taten. In diesem Moment waren sie nicht Eva und Gabriel und es erleichterte es.

Es war wichtig ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sanft, aber nicht zu leise. Streng, aber nicht zu ernst. Ein neckischer Tonfall, aber nicht zu übertrieben, sonst würde es lächerlich wirken.

Es war ihr auch wichtig, immer Augenkontakt mit ihm zu haben. Oder ihn zumindest immer zu beobachten. Ihre Gesichtsmuskeln unter Kontrolle zu behalten, sowie alle anderen Muskeln in ihrem Körper.

Es faszinierte Eva, seine Körperreaktionen zu sehen wenn sie mit ihm sprach, aber genauso, wenn sie ihn mit ihrer ruhigen Natur nervös machen konnte.

Seine Augen zu sehen, die größer und größer wurden, wenn er sich fragte, was ihn als nächstes erwarten würde. Die Gänsehaut zu beobachten, die sich auf seinem Körper bildete oder seinem Atem zuzuhören, der sich entweder beschleunigte oder ruhiger wurde.

Diese Momente genoss Eva.

Genoss die Art und Weise, wie ihr Ehemann auf sie reagierte.

Genoss die Macht, die sie über ihn hatte, um diese Emotionen auszulösen.

Genoss sein Vertrauen, ihr zu erlauben, all diese Dinge mit ihm zu tun.

Für sie war es das größte Geschenk.

 

Dann legte sie eine Schaumstoffrolle unter seine Hüften und befahl ihm, seine Beine zu spreizen.

Mit Gurten an seinen Schenkeln hielt sie ihn für sie offen.

Und weil sie schon in Fahrt war, legte sie ihm einen Gurt um den Bauch.

_‚Gute Wahl, Mister ****, du kannst dich nicht mehr viel bewegen‘_

„Welcher Farbe?“

„Grün, my love“, antwortete er aufgeregt und sie nickte zufrieden.

„Versuch dich zu entspannen“, sagte sie leise und befeuchtete das Spekulum, „ich werde dich jetzt für mich offenhalten. Atme ruhig ein und aus“

Gabriel kannte die Prozedur und sein Penis zuckte vor Verlangen.

Er knurrte leise als ich das Spekulum aufdrehte und zog kurz scharf die Luft ein, gab aber ansonsten keinen Laut von sich.

Nachdem sie ihm zu Trinken gegeben und wieder zwischen seinen Beinen Platz genommen hatte, begann er leise zu wimmern, als sie ihm den Stift zeigte.

_‚Das überlebe ich nicht‘_

 

Im Geiste stellte er sich schon auf die größtmöglichen Schmerzen ein und legte sich sein Safeword zurecht, damit es schnell über die Lippen kam.

 _‚Auseinandernehmen gut und schön, aber ihn mit einem Stromstoß töten? Oder schlimmeres?‘_ Zugegeben, er hatte noch niemals so viel Angst bei einer Session. Er hoffte nur, dass seine Frau wusste was sie tat.

„Das ist eine Rektalsonde“, hörte er ihre Worte und versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren.

Er stöhnte kurz als ihn der Biss am Oberschenkel traf.

„Das war der elektrische Impuls“, erklärte sie, „und das …“, sie schaltete ihn auf Vibration und Gabe brummte zufrieden, „… ist der vibrierende Impuls.“

„Es hat auch ein Licht, ziemlich nützlich, findest du nicht?“

Eva drehte schmunzelnd die Sonde und drückte auf den Knopf und Gabriel nickte seufzend.

„Ich werde es benutzen um mir eine Überblick zu verschaffen“, sagte sie euphorisch und nahm die Sonde wieder aus seinem Blickfeld, „mach dir keine Sorgen, du bist weit genug gestreckt um es zu spüren.“

 

Nicht nur, dass es immer wieder faszinierend war, sie schaute auch, ob es durch ihre ständigen Aktivitäten irgendwelche Verletzungen gab.

Eva war kein Arzt, aber durch ihre ständigen Recherchen hatte zumindest ein kleines bisschen Ahnung davon.

„Sieht gut aus“, sagte sie und umfasste seinen Penis mit Daumen und Zeigefinger unterhalb der Eichel, schmunzelte ihn an und hoffte, das was sie jetzt geplant hatte würde genauso funktionieren wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte.

In dem Moment wo er sich sicher fühlte und sie ansah schaltete sie die zweite Stufe der Vibration ein, hielt sie ganz kurz an seine Prostata, spürte das Zucken in ihrer anderen Hand und drückte zu.

Ein Schrei und im ersten Moment war ihr nicht klar, ob es sich um einen Schmerzensschrei handelte.

Sein ganzer Körper zuckte, er riss an den Handschellen und wollte seine Beine schließen, was aber nicht ging.

Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und als sie seinen Penis wieder losließ kamen  einige Lusttropfen aus seinem Schlitz.

Bei diesem Anblick wäre es ihr selber fast gekommen.

„Fuck!“

Keuchend und von seinem Schreck wieder beruhigt, versuchte er von der Sonde wegzurutschen die ihm gerade unglaubliche Lust aber auch Schmerz durch die direkte Stimulation gebracht hatte.

„Oh Gott bitte …!“

Er war so erregt, und es wurde nicht besser als sie abschaltete und ihn damit weitermassierte.

Wimmernd drückte er seinen Hinterkopf in die Matratze und hörte ihre Worte nur von weitem.

„Noch nicht … ich bin noch nicht fertig mir dir.“

 

Das Öffnen eines Reißverschlusses erhaschte wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit und er versuchte zu sehen, was sie machte.

Dilatoren. Edel eingepackt in rotem Stoff, vorher sorgfältig sterilisiert.

Seine Augen funkelten als er das sah. Ja, das war etwas, das er gerne mochte und beim Gedanken an das Folgende seufzte er vor Vorfreude und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Dann schaltete sie die Sonde auf niedrigste Vibrationsstufe ganz kurz ein und Gabriel ballte tief stöhnend seine Hände zu Fäusten, gefolgt von einem tiefen Stöhnen.

Das machte sie dreimal und der ausbrechende Schweiß ließ ihn erschaudern.

„Ich mag es dich so vor mir zu haben, ich mag es wenn du bettelst, ich mag es dich zu hören, jedes Geräusch. Ich mag es dich zum Schreien zu bringen.“

Nach ein paar Augenblicken in denen er wieder etwas heruntergekommen war, biss in seine Brustwarze und entlockte ihm einen verhaltenen Schrei.

Beim Hinuntergleiten blies sie leicht über seinen nassen Penis und er kostete ihn alle Mühe ihr nicht ins Gesicht zu spritzen.

Seine Arme schmerzten, weil er so angespannt war, seine Beine schmerzten, weil sie zitterten, er wurde ungeduldig, sein Herzschlag bewegte sich in gefährlichen Dimensionen und der Schweiß tropfte ihm in die Augen.

Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an und es war die reinste Qual.

Und dann machte sie auch diese verdammte Sonde an, Gabriel dachte, er würde nicht länger durchhalten können und war kurz vorm Durchdrehen.

„Verdammt, hör auf, ich werde sterben, hör auf!“, schrie er, biss sich aber auf die Lippe, denn das stand ihm nicht zu so auszuflippen und sie anzuschreien.

Eva schaltete die Sonde aus und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Es tut mir leid, my love“, murmelte er und schloss beschämt die Augen.

 

Das war nicht so schlimm, im Gegenteil. Eva wollte etwas versuchen, was ihn wahrscheinlich Überwindung kostete, also machte sie das einfach zur Bestrafung.

„Ich will den in einer Minute schlaff haben“, sagte sie ruhig und schnippte mit zwei Fingern seinen Schwanz an, „ansonsten werde ich Eiswürfel holen.“

_‚Was?‘_

Gabriel wurde heiß und kalt. Wie sollte er das machen?

_‚Ähm …‘_

Nervös wanderten seine Augen hin und her und er versuchte sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, das ihn aus diesem Zustand erlöste. Gar nicht so einfach in diesem Zimmer.

Noch dazu wenn ihn diese Augen immerzu anstarrten.

_‚Verdammt Eva‘_

„30 Sekunden.“

In seinem Kopf herrschte Chaos und er bekam ein wenig Angst, als Eva ihn das zweite Mal anschnippte. Sein Herz raste aber als er an sich hinuntersah war er zwar etwas kleiner, aber noch immer halbsteif.

„Ok, das genügt. Daran müssen wir noch üben, aber es reicht für den nächsten Schritt.“

Erleichtert seufzte Gabe durch, dass ihm das Eis erspart blieb.

„Ich werde dir etwas Gleitgel spritzen, ich denke es würde auch ohne gehen, aber ich habe heute einen guten Tag“, schmunzelte sie und Gabriel lachte kurz, „dann werde ich deine Blase entleeren.“

 

Das Lachen verstummte abrupt und schockiert schüttelte er den Kopf.  

„Ich denke nicht, dass du dich wehren kannst und du kannst es auch nicht zurückhalten.“

„Doch“, brummte er und Eva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein kannst du nicht. Wer hat die Kontrolle über alle deine Körperflüssigkeiten?“

„Du, my love“, seufzte er leise und schloss die Augen, ergab sich seinem Schicksal, denn was blieb ihm denn für eine Möglichkeit. Und das Safeword würde er bestimmt nicht benutzen.

„Das ist richtig und jetzt will ich nichts mehr von dir hören.“

Dann massierte Eva das Gleitgel ein, tiefer und tiefer und Gabriel schluckte sein Stöhnen.

Das Aufreißen der Verpackung des Einmal-Katheders brachte ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt und er zerrte an den Handschellen.

Sein Herz raste. Nicht aus Angst, eher anhand der Tatsache dass sie ihn immer wieder auf Wolken schweben ließ und sofort wieder brutal in die Realität zurückholte.

Auch wenn Gabriel hier das Opfer war, ließ er es zu, denn es gefiel ihm sehr gut.

Sie spielte mit ihm, spielte mit seinen Empfindungen und er liebte dieses Spiel.

 

„Hör zu, es wird schmerzhaft, wenn du dich wehrst, entspann dich und lass es zu, sei keine Sissy, es ist nur gefärbtes Wasser.“

Gabe schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Was hatte er für eine Wahl? Keine.

Vorsichtig führte sie den Schlauch ein, immer weiter und weiter.

Eva hielt eine Schale bereit und als die ersten Tropfen kamen schob sie den Schlauch noch ein Stück weiter hinein.

 

„Na siehst du, halb so schlimm“, schmunzelte sie und streichelte seinen Arm.

Und das war es auch nicht für ihn. Im Gegenteil. Er genoss die Prozedur. Es zwickte nur zweimal kurz aber es war auch ein unglaublich erregendes Gefühl.

Als sie den Schlauch herauszog war es weniger angenehm. Aber leicht zu ertragen.

Alles in allem hatte er es sich wieder einmal schlimmer vorgestellt und wurde eines Besseren belehrt.

Einzig und allein die Tatsache was sie gemacht hatte störte ihn ein bißchen.

Aber jetzt konzentrierte er sich auf das Folgende. Und vor Vorfreude zuckte sein Schwanz.

„Na na na“, sagte Eva und schnippte zweimal dagegen.

Gabe versuchte auszuweichen, aber er hatte keine Chance.

 

„Ok, wir beginnen mit 5 mm. Ruhig atmen und entspann dich und ich will dass du dich nicht bewegst.“

Mit gierigen Augen verfolgte er, als Eva den Dilator langsam rein und rausgleiten ließ, immer tiefer und tiefer, bis dieser schließlich seinen Weg gefunden hatte.

„Oh fuck …“, stöhnte er ungehalten, als sich das erregende Kribbeln in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete und zerrte so stark an den Handschellen bis seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden.

Dann bewegte sie den dünnen Metallstab erneut, bevor sie ihn herauszog, schaltete die Sonde erneut ein und stoppte kurz darauf wieder seine Ejakulation.

Tränen der Verzweiflung stahlen sich aus seinen geschlossenen Augen und vermischten sich mit dem Schweiß, der inzwischen seinen gesamten Körper überzogen hatte.

„Öffne deine Augen. Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Ich will dass du mir zuschaust.“

„Du kannst Leben nehmen, wenn du wirklich willst.“

 

„Was hälts du von einem weiteren. 8 mm?“, fragte sie und er sah sie geschockt an.

Eva wusste, dass Gabriel wusste, dass seine Frau nicht irgendetwas machte, zu dem er nicht bereit wäre.

„Antworte mir.“

„My love …“, begann er und wimmerte kurz nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens, „ich denke nicht …“

„Natürlich angel, ich denke du bist bereit. Es geht los“, schmunzelte sie und schob seine Vorhaut zurück.

Ein Rausch von Empfindungen rollte durch seinen Körper, wie er es selten zuvor erlebt hatte, ein beinahe schmerzhaftes Vergnügen.

Und dann wickelte Eva ihre göttlichen Finger um seinen heißen, fast schmerzhaften, bis zum Rand gefüllten und hochempfindlichen Schwanz und fing an, ihn auch von außen zu stimulieren.

Gabe konnte spüren, wie sich seine Augen in seinem Kopf zurückzogen und dieses erregende Gefühl überwältigte ihn beinahe. Er war froh, dass seine zitternden Beine gehalten wurden.

„Ja, ja … fuck …“, schrie er ekstatisch.

„Wir sind da. Gut gemacht, ich bin stolz auf dich“, lobte sie ihn und schaltete die Sonde wieder ein.

„Bitte … ich muss … jetzt … halte es nicht mehr aus“, keuchte er aufgewühlt und zerrte an den Handschellen.

 

Gabriel bewegte sich seit endlos langer Zeit am Abgrund. Stunden? Tage?

Er war am Ende mit seiner Kraft.

„Lass mich kommen, bitte my love, lass mich kommen!“

Die Emotionen überrollten ihn und sein Bitten verwandelte sich in Schluchzen, als sich weitere Tränen ihren Weg bahnten.

„Halte noch ein bißchen durch, bis ich es dir erlaube.“

Gabe war gefangen in einem Nebel aus Gefühlen aber er sah ihr direkt in die Augen, wartend auf das erlösende Signal.

Er biss sich auf die bebende Unterlippe, so stark bis sie zu bluten anfing.

Eva sah tief in seine flehenden Augen und spürte es.

Genau da wollte sie ihn haben und es war ein unglaublich glückliches, zufriedenes und stolzes Gefühl es geschafft zu haben.

Genau das war der Punkt wo es nicht mehr weiterging, und Eva bekam eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper.

 

„Ich hab dich“, flüsterte sie beruhigend und schaltete die Sonde ab.

Dann entfernte sie den Dilator sowie das Spekulum und legte ihre Hand auf sein Herz.

„Shhh … es ist okay angel, lass los, vergiss alles … komm … jetzt“, flüsterte sie und drückte seine Hand. Und er drückte fest dagegen.

Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie liebte es so sehr, ihren Mann so zu sehen.

Zu sehen wie er abdriftete, zu sehen wie er die Kontrolle verlor, seine Muskeln die sich ununterbrochen anspannen und entspannen, sein gesamter Körper der vor Lust und der Notwendigkeit des lange ersehnten Orgasmus vibrierte.    

Und sie liebte es ihn in dieser Situation weinen zu sehen. Zu wissen, dass er in diesem Moment loslassen konnte, zu wissen dass all seine Gedanken, Gefühle und die Anspannung der letzten Tage in diesem einen Moment lagen.

Er vergaß alles, er schrie so laut, dass es bestimmt die Nachbarn gehört hatten.

Die Vibrationen gingen in sie über und sie spürte dass er physisch und psychisch an seine Grenzen gekommen war. Eva liebte es ihren Mann dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Zu sehen, wie sich die Pupillen veränderten und in Zeitlupentempo immer größer wurden. Wie sich die Augen weiteten und sich von einem Ausdruck des ‚nicht-fassen-könnens‘, über den Ausdruck des ‚erleichtert-seins‘ und Loslassens zu einem Ausdruck des ‚lass-es-niemals-enden‘, bis zum Ausdruck der vollkommenen Zufriedenheit und Glückseligkeit wandelten. Die Augen waren für Eva das Besondere an einem Menschen, denn sie drückten alles aus, was Worte niemals zu sagen vermochten.

Und dann schloss er diese und bewegte sich nicht mehr, einzig sein Brustkorb der sich schnell hob und senkte.

 

Sie gönnte ihm diese paar Minuten, küsste ihn auf die Lippen, sagte ihm, dass sie stolz war, entfernte die Fixierungen und natürlich das Halsband. Nahm die Handtücher, machte ihn sauber und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Eva streichelte seine Wangen und küsste seine Tränen weg.

„Ich hab dich, ich bin hier“, flüsterte sie und er machte die Augen auf.

Eva nahm ihn fest in die Arme und war nur da.

Sie redeten nicht sondern hielten sich einige Augenblicke nur fest umschlungen.

„Danke, dass ich das miterleben durfte“, flüsterte sie und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Sein Atem wurde ruhiger, in seine Arme und Beine kehrte langsam das Blut wieder zurück.

Gabe umarmte sie noch fester und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Ich … fuck“, murmelte er und rieb die Hände über seine Augen.

„Shh … ich hab dich“, sagte sie leise und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen, „ich bin da. Geht es dir gut?“

Er nickte. Sie konnte und wollte ihn nicht loslassen und er klammerte sich auch an seine Frau wie ein Ertrinkender an das Rettungsboot.

„Du warst unglaublich Gabe und so verdammt sexy.“

„Okay …“, erwiderte er nach einigen Momenten, „ich danke dir … ich weiß nicht was zur Hölle du mit mir gemacht hast … aber ich danke dir. Ich kann nicht mehr über die Treppe gehen, meine Beine sind aus Gummi.“

„Dann bleiben wir hier“, sagte sie, stand auf und holte die Bettwäsche.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er erschöpft und legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange.

„Und ich liebe dich“, erwiderte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine.

Zufrieden summend schloss er seine Augen und es dauerte nicht lange und er war mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen eingeschlafen.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Einer war nicht genug. Gabriel wollte mehr ...


End file.
